


Скажи мне, что ты пьешь

by Gavry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Death Eaters, Drinking, Gen, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Crush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: История Северуса Снейпа, его отношений с алкоголем и морального похмелья.
Kudos: 5





	Скажи мне, что ты пьешь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Olet, mitä juot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698317) by [Verinen Paronitar (Celeporn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeporn/pseuds/Verinen%20Paronitar). 



> Переведено на Зимнюю фандомную битву для команды WTF Heartaches 2020

Крепкий напиток. Напиток, в котором есть крепость. Сила.

Эта волшебная жидкая субстанция перемещается с языка в горло, проникает в желудок, смешивается с кровью и течет вместе с ней по жилам. Она подчиняет себе все тело, словно жестокий завоеватель, от нее горит лицо и дрожат руки, и если человеку удается напиться как следует, он может почувствовать что-то иное — _почувствовать себя кем-то иным_ , — чем в обычные дни.

Северусу всего семь, когда он пробует алкоголь впервые. Отец уснул на диване, мать тихо всхлипывает в ванной наверху, и Северус хочет знать: что там такого удивительного в этой почти пустой бутылке, что мама с папой постоянно из-за этого ссорятся. Золотистый напиток красиво поблескивает в свете заходящего солнца, глубокий цвет обещает необычный вкус, и, хотя пахнет из бутылки резко и неприятно, Северус подносит ее к губам. И делает большой глоток.

Часть тут же выплескивается изо рта обратно в бутылку, часть выливается наружу, смешавшись со слюнями, и пачкает стекло. Остаток обжигает язык и десны, царапает горло и вызывает тошноту, как при болезни.

Северус клянется, что больше никогда не притронется к этой дряни: она только все портит и вкус у нее ужасный.

В первый раз он напивается вместе с Лили. Они начинают с яблочного сидра Петуньи, приторного и отдающего дрожжами, потом переходят к шерри, стащенному из шкафа родителей Лили, и заканчивают под соседским розовым кустом, где по очереди придерживают волосы друг друга, пока их тошнит. Им пятнадцать, и все вокруг так сложно, непонятно и темно, но в этот вечер кусочки мозаики встают на свои места. Хотя бы на несколько минут. Хогвартс, граница между красным и зеленым факультетами и политическая ситуация в волшебном мире оказываются вдруг далеко-далеко — и вообще, они все это пока не понимают как следует.

Лили признается, что и не хочет понимать никогда. Северус с ней согласен.

Но осенью они возвращаются в школу, и разрыв между ними становится все глубже. Они редко занимаются вместе и почти не ходят в Хогсмид вдвоем.

Следующим летом Северус празднует начало каникул и сдачу С.О.В. со своими сокурсниками. Потом он смутно помнит, что пьяный признавался кому-то в любви, но никак не может вспомнить кому.

Для высшего класса, привыкшего ко вкусу сладкой жизни, значение _правильной_ еды и _правильных_ напитков куда больше, чем может показаться на первый взгляд: в этих кругах ты то, что ты пьешь, и это касается не только оборотного зелья. Северус по своему характеру отнюдь не душа компании, однако память никогда его не подводит. Он не может сказать, что по-настоящему _знает_ этих людей, но многочисленные детали, которые он замечает, позволяют ему лучше многих понимать, кто есть кто.

Леониус Мальсибер строит из себя пресыщенного декадента и предпочитает абсент, а Эван Розье вливает себе в глотку все-что-подвернется, и побольше, пытаясь забыть, что он и без выпивки тот еще псих. Регулус Блэк совсем не умеет пить и пьянеет почти мгновенно, но никогда не решается отказаться. Уолден Макнейр пьет прямо из горлышка все, включая шампанское, а Уэсли Трэверс выбирает модные коктейли, меняющиеся каждый месяц.

На вечеринках, которые устраивает Антонин Долохов, водка льется рекой — и в основном в жадные рты молодых последователей Темного Лорда. Потом Северусу покажется, что в то время они ничего другого и не делали, кроме как выполняли поручения Повелителя и праздновали успешные миссии. Как он вообще пережил это постоянное похмелье?

В мирные послевоенные годы Северус иногда заходит к Малфоям, и его угощают бокалом-другим превосходного вина — красного, белого, розового, игристого. Иногда это вино напоминает о прошлом, и ничего приятного в таких воспоминаниях нет.

С коллегами тоже порой приходится пропускать «по одной» в «Трех метлах», и даже то, что Северус — далеко не самая приятная компания, не мешает Минерве тащить его с собой. Этой женщине совершенно невозможно отказать, когда ей что-то втемяшится в голову, проще проглотить свое поражение вместе с кружкой пива.

И, пожалуй, еще одной. В этот раз.

Чертовы гриффиндорцы!

На собраниях Ордена Феникса все пьют чай. Много чая. Северус систематически отказывается. Всегда. И молча, почти не признаваясь самому себе, завидует Мундугусу Флетчеру, который в лучшие дни появляется на Гриммо, 12 едва стоя на ногах.

Блаженны идиоты и бесполезные личности!

Но сейчас на кухне только Северус и Люпин, который возится с этими чертовыми чашками и заварочным чайником и что-то негромко напевает под нос. Северус никак не может определиться, злит его это или забавляет.

— Сириусу стоило бы пить поменьше, — неестественным тоном произносит Люпин, доставая из шкафа почти пустую бутылку виски. — Даже прямо сейчас он спит пьяный. Опять.

— Да неужели, — как можно спокойнее отзывается Северус. Ему не удается обмануть даже себя самого.

Золотистая жидкость заманчиво сияет в отблесках свечей, и тот же свет отражается в глазах Люпина, напоминая о неизвестных силах, которые могут подчинить тебя своей воле, освободить от обыденного «я», разрушить старые границы и превратить во что-то большее, чем ты есть на самом деле. После того, самого первого, раза Северус не прикасался к виски, и этот круг никогда не должен был замкнуться. С другой стороны, это, наверное, уже не имеет значения сейчас, когда все и так валится к чертям.

Он принимал неверные решения — глупые решения — и раньше, из-за них и сидит сейчас на этой кухне. Но если Северус чему-то научился за свою жизни, так это тому, что за мгновение до морального похмелья бывает весело. Очень, _очень_ весело.

Поэтому когда Люпин протягивает ему чашку крепкого чая, Северус ее берет.


End file.
